The Raven and Mocking Bird
by MizzeriSong
Summary: An expected pain from Inuyasha, and unexpected new friend in Sesshoumaru, and an unexpected love...? Fate has quite the twist in store for Kagome. Kagome/Naraku, dedicated to  Kilalita/Kilala81  Temporarily Dropped
1. Little Mocking Bird

A/N Ok ok, so I know that the Naraku Kagome pairing is not only impossible, but also unpopular. However, I was inspired by a multi-talented and extremely gifted young artist who, very sadly, passed away before their best work was completed. I wanted to dedicate this piece of work that was inspired by that story, To Kilala81 (aka Kilalita) You are an inspiration and a great loss to the world of creativity and imagination.

Little Mocking Bird

Kagome had had enough. She stormed through the forest in an angry huff. Damn Inuyasha, damn him and damn Kikyo and damn the jewel! She couldn't stand it anymore! She just couldn't. Why? Why did she have to be that woman's incarnation? Why did she have to fall in love with the same man? Why did he have to so kind to her as he ripped out her heart?

She fell to her knees in the leaves and grass and dirt and snow, ignoring the discomfort, as she slowly brought up her hands to stare at them. She buried her face in her hands as the tears silently spilled out. Her heart and soul twisted with pain and grief. Slowly the silent tears built into soft sobs, then into heart wrenching sobs. Her shoulders shook as she hunched over in obvious pain, her palms pressed to her eyes.

It had started off as any normal day, but as the temperature had grown colder, Sango had finally convinced Kagome to use the miko garb Kaede had forced her to take. The snow had started falling so she finally gave in and changed. For the rest of the day she had noticed Inuyasha acting strange, and she was sure she knew why. Tired, cold, and irritated at the way he was acting, she confronted him. She didn't know what she had been hoping for, but it wasn't the answer she'd gotten.

_You look too much like _her_, I can't even see you. All I see right now… All I see is Kikyo…_

His ears had drooped and his hands were folded into his sleeves of his red Haori, and he wouldn't look at her as he tore her apart. She had run, and for the first time, he hadn't tried to stop her. And now, here she was, pathetically crying as she fell against a nearby trunk. Slowly, her tears subsided to small hiccups and singular droplets as she looked up at the darkening sky. She should get back soon, she didn't want to be in the forest after nightfall.

But her attention was snared by something else, a bird's song. It sounded familiar to the blue jay's warble, but the pitch was wrong. Instead of the throaty, clicking noise, it was a fine whistle, but the same melody. She looked back to the sky, and on a branch perched a grey mocking bird. It warbled happily away, mimicking another bird's song. She couldn't help but feel connected to the small, grey bird. The dull colored avian, mimicking the song of another, brighter feathered bird. Just like her, pretending to be a priestess, when it was Kikyo who should be in her place.

"Miko." She jumped, on her feet quickly and her bow and arrow at the ready much more quickly than when she first jumped through the well 2 years prior. She was nearly stunned when she faced non other than the proud, stoic, amazing Sesshoumaru. She gulped, counting backwards from 25 to stop her trembling and steady her hands. Sesshoumaru merely stood, as elegant and regal as ever. But he silently acknowledged the improvement of her stance and control. She still had much to learn, and if he ever wanted to be rid of two, utterly annoying hanyous, she would need to learn quick.

Which is where he stepped in.

However, before he revealed his plot to her, he had to make one thing absolutely clear. "Inuyasha is not worth breath, let alone tears." His tone, voice, and expression were the same as ever. Unreadable, totally untouched. But Kagome still couldn't believe her ears, until she really thought about the words. He wasn't comforting her, he was just stating something he believed obvious. She wasn't far off from the truth. But Sesshoumaru approached, and she centered her thoughts, gathering her limited miko powers.

Before she could blink, he was behind her, his claws at her throat. She gasped, standing still, trying feebly to direct her powers. He moved away, silent as ever. When she still didn't move as he started walking away, he merely said, "Come." She looked back, noticing that he was headed back in the direction she had come, towards Inuyasha. Curious, she followed, bow and arrow still ready. Of course, Inuyasha was ready and waiting, Tetsusiga drawn and Miroku, Sango and Kirara ready to back him up.

"The hell you doin here? Kagome, you ok?" When she didn't answer he lunged forward to attack, but found himself face first in the dirt as Kagome uttered the dreaded 'sit' command. Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he looked back to the silently fuming priestess, and what could have passed for amusement flickered and faded.

"Naraku is a hindrance. You are inadequate to protect the jewel shards. I will assist you, for now." And with that, he turned and left.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Later, the campfire was lit as Inuyasha grumbled over his cup of ramen and Rin chattered animatedly with Shippou. Sango and Kagome watched as Miroku discussed the terms of their 'truce' with Sesshoumaru. As long as they all respected each other, apparently, things would go along just fine. Sango whispered to Kagome, who was just as confused, and they discussed her incident in the forest with him. She had her answer over his behavior soon enough, however, when he mentioned her name.

"The miko needs to harness her powers. A priestess' reiki is similar to Taiyoukai youki. She must control her powers, or else injure herself or another." Kagome's head perked up, and she queried softly.

"You're willing teach me, Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Her tone and face held her incredulity, and he lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"Naraku is a nuisance." And that was all he said before standing and leaving, without so much as a by-your-leave. Well, it was Sesshoumaru after all, wasn't it? Kagome just shook her head before crawling to her sleeping bag, cuddling Shippou, and calling out a goodnight before falling asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

"Kanna, keep an eye on the hanyou's party. Inform me when the miko tries to leave for her well." Naraku sat back against the wall, one hand supporting his weight as the other rested on his bent knee, holding a small cup of sake. The dark castle was quiet, the aura ominous. The only sound was of Kagura's fan, snapping open and close, Kanna's retreating footsteps, and an occasional cawing from a nearby Raven.

"What, another one of your foolproof plans, Naraku?" Kagura's voice was calm, but her tone was still laced with venom and annoyance. He hadn't succeeded so far, why would he now?

"Perhaps." Naraku's thoughts were his own, and none would know them for now. He stood, discarding his cup for one of his demons to carry out later. He went towards the dying gardens behind the castle of the human Lord that he had possessed. He was annoyed that the gardens were dieing dispite his servants best attempts to keep it. Even he enjoyed some view of beauty, when he wanted a reprieve of scheming and vengeance and hate.

He let a small 'hmph' escape as he gave up the idea of the gardens. He was Naraku, and beauty would not survive around him for long. It was a fact of his life and he accepted it, not caring all too much either way. He sat near the last few green areas, looking up at the sliver of a moon, listening again to the Raven's deep call.

A/N well that's where I'll leave it for now. I promise not too much oocness, but eventually Naraku _will_ have to change, albeit subtly. R&R please!


	2. A Taste of Beauty

A Taste of Beauty

Kagome found herself being gently toed into wakefulness, as was common these days. She groaned as she got up, huffing, "I'm up, I'm up. Lemme wash up and I'll be right back." She went to wash her face quickly, tie up her hair and change before returning to a patiently waiting Sesshoumaru. "The sun isn't even up yet. Do you ever sleep?" It had already been a month, and she had settled into his routine quite quickly, following him to find a quiet place to practice away from the others till they woke.

Sesshoumaru had to admit, she was a worthy student. She learned quickly, ever willing to find a new way to protect her loved ones. He had even taken to teaching her swordplay, using his Tensaiga as she wielded his half brother's Tetsusaiga in its useless state. Sometimes, even the monk joined in on the lessons, though he learned at a slower pace. Sesshoumaru was pleased with the girl and her progress. She was attentive, quick, and respectful, so long as he respected her as well.

He had tasted the girl's temper when he had carelessly left Rin to find her own food, as he often had. He still felt a small pang of guilt and grudging respect when he recalled the event. She had pulled him aside, actually grabbed his one, empty sleeve and dragged him away, along with Rin. She had disrobed Rin to show him her state of malnourishment and he had honestly been surprised. Rin had never once said a word, never complained, and he had assumed either she or Jaken had seen to her needs.

He had gone and hunted two venison for their dinner that night, surprising Kagome when she heard from Shippou that he was acknowledging her as Alpha female of the group. He felt all the more right in his actions when she still remained respectful towards him after his small display. He had her trust, and slowly, she was gaining his. He slowly learned just how devoted, honorable, and loyal she was. He found it stunning, amazing, and utterly desirable. It was too bad she was human, so short lived, but at least she may pass these traits to Rin. Perhaps Kagome would pass the traits to her own children, who knew?

He stood a ways from her as she blindfolded herself. He slowly moved towards her, and was gratified as she erected a barrier, but disappointed when he was still able to push through, although only barely. He grabbed her from behind, his claws at her neck, and he said "Again. Stronger." They continued until she was trembling from exhaustion.

He narrowed his eyes on his pupil, and in a flash of movement he snarled and charged. Her fear spiked and she turned, and with a graceful movement of her hand erected a barrier that repelled even him. Standing still, he again spoke. "Practice that until you can do it at will, without emotion." She panted slightly, nodding to him. She huffed when the blindfold caught in her hair. With a deft movement of his elegant claws, he untangled it easily, laying it in her hands. He started to move away, but stopped, not looking at her. "You are different than most humans." He turned his head to slant his golden eyes at her. "…You hold my respect, Ningen. For now." Again he walked away.

She was as surprised by the admission as he was.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

"Make sure to bring some pocky, ok? I wanna show Rin some bubble gum too! Oh and cotton candy! Definitely cotton candy!" Shippou bounced as he listed off the items, and Kagome caught him up, tickling his sides and nuzzling his head as she laughed and promised him she would bring them. She caught Rin's longing and shy gaze, and quickly delivered the same treatment, bringing a peal of delighted laughter. She caught the flicker of warmth in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and she smiled.

"I'll bring you some chamomile and thyme, too, k?" She laughed as he merely turned his head to inspect the lands around them, but not before she caught the dead pan look of annoyance on his face. Inuyasha remained uncharacteristically quiet as Miroku waved, wary of getting too close to Sango who was hugging her friend and sister. "I'll be back in a week, I need to get some last tests out of the way before I'm done for good!" Excited, she jumped in, not once noticing the approaching dark aura.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Only a day later, Kagome realized she had left behind her history book, and was in a frenzy to retrieve the expensive and much needed item. She jumped through the well, carrying her yellow backpack so she could give Shippou the promised snacks while she was there. Sadly, just as she reached the top of the well in the feudal era, waves of ebony hair constricted her view, and she lost conciseness.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Naraku stared down at the young priestess. Only 17, so young, and yet such a thorn in his side. How many times had her arrows sent him running, and that was when she had very little experience. Now she was being trained, by the Killing Perfection, no less. If he had any hope of defeating Inuyasha and his little group once and for all, he had to deal with the miko now while she was still untrained. His eyes narrowed on her, her pale skin and blue onyx hair, her rosy lips parted as she breathed softly. To think, he was apprehensive of a mere teenage human, and a pretty one at that.

He 'tsk'd at the thought as he reached out to try and snatch the jewel shards from her neck, not for the first time. Just as before, he was repelled by a small, constant barrier. If he tried to stab her, her barrier went up immediately, and he was repelled. Damn Sesshoumaru for teaching her so well.

His eyes narrowed as he thought of something. Grinning, he brought his hand down to her cheek slowly, with only curiosity in his mind. He wasn't repelled as he traced his claws across her cheek and down her neck. Lightning quick he tried to dig his claws into her throat, but found himself tossed clear across the room. He snarled, cursing, his ruby eyes now glittered with malice as he approached her, fingers curled as he withstood his need to flay her into pieces.

And the kicker to it all was that she slept through it all peacefully. Only now did her eyes flutter, snapping open as she looked at him with an expression of mute horror. He grinned. He was going to have fun, slowly breaking this girl down.

Immediately she rolled, taking a defensive stance as she gathered her energy, trying to direct her reiki into a blast. _Kiss your ass goodbye, Nara-_

"Harm me and Kagura will send Kohaku's dead body to Sango personally."

Kagome froze, glaring at him. "Coward!" He merely grinned.

"Tactician." He corrected. She was too easy. But also a puzzle. He already knew of her compassionate nature. She was friends with a hanyou and treated a demon kit as her own son. Not only that but now she was the student of a merciless demon lord. He had anticipated fear, not an instant will to fight. He narrowed his eyes on the girl, her eyes filled with flames. "You hate me." His voice held curiosity, as if he wondered why.

Of all the nerve! "You cursed Miroku and his ancestors, you murdered Sango's entire village, using her 10 year old brother! Now you're hiding behind him too! You hurt Inuyasha and destroyed Kikyo's life! What did you expect, Naraku? Sweets and flowers?" Her sarcasm had both his eyebrows up, but it was the way she said Kikyo's and his own name with almost equal amounts of venom that sent them to his hairline.

"But what have I done to you, miko?" If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was honestly curious.

"You hurt my friends. That's enough for me." With that she launched herself at him, and trying out a new trick, she focused her reiki in her fist. He caught her hand, not heeding his sizzling flesh as their hair billowed and waved from their combined auras.

"You would risk the boy's life?" He grinned. He knew she wasn't as saintly as she seemed. She was just like every other priestess. Ready to sacrifice a few innocents to save a whole. Typical.

"If you die, Kagura dies too. I'm not as stupid as you think." This, again, had his brow raised as he grinned again. She was… a delight. She had proved his assumption wrong, and he was loving her fiery nature. Oh how he would love taming her. He blocked another of her attacks, drawing out a blade. Her movements were more wary now, but as she lashed out again, he used her momentum to spin and trap her to the bed. He lay the blade of the knife against her skin and hissed as it glowed a light pink.

"You are not what I imagined, miko. I will enjoy my time with you, especially after your powers are drained…" She looked at him over her shoulder, the fear she should have felt before finally setting in. Oh man, was she in for it. Not only was she trapped with Naraku, she was challenging him and fighting with him as if she could take him.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! _

He laughed as he felt her tremble, and as a sudden wave of heat flashed over him, he leaned down to nuzzle the back of her exposed neck. She froze and he inhaled her scent, the terror and disgust radiated off of her in waves, and he drew back. His garnet gaze was suddenly serious, pensive, his mood ever changing. He wondered why, but he didn't like that scent, not when it blocked out her natural aroma. He wanted to catch the perfume of her when she had slept, peaceful and warm. It was the scent of warm vanilla and sakura blossoms, and his dark world the reeked of blood and dank, cold cells, he wanted that aroma of warmth for himself.

His eyes narrowed, she would take the place of the dying garden. One piece of beauty, of reprieve in his world of death and deceit.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru lifted his face, scenting the wind. He sat atop the old miko's hut, close to the young priestess' well. He had been surprised to learn of her origins, and slightly humbled that he had tried to kill someone with sway over time. She was much more than he had expected. Not that he'd ever say so aloud. But for now, his concern was the faint scent of the afore mentioned human. He caught a whiff of her scent, then lost it as another intruded and left again. He recognized it, the same scent he'd been chasing for years. He dropped down, using his speed to reach the well.

Kagome's scent was old, faded now. So he must have imagined the whiff he had caught, but the dark hanyou's scent was fresh, but it was the scent of a puppet. He followed the scent, realizing it was long gone once he reached the forest. He returned to Kaede's, informing them that Naraku had paid a visit, but that he had not gone into the well, merely looked around. Still Inuyasha went to the well in a panic.

What he found was a shock. The well would not allow him passage, and Sesshoumaru had the honor of watching the amusing scene of Inuyasha, face dumbstruck and angry, jumping into the well over and over again. However, around the 15th time he stopped him. "It is closed. There is no use for it now. We will return in one weeks time, for the miko. For now, we track Naraku. His scent grows cold." And with the, he turned on his heel, a nearly inaudible whistle summoning Ah Un with Jaken and Rin astride. The monk, neko, taijya and kitsune followed suit. Inuyasha, giving up with drooping ears and a final glance, followed them as well.

They would return, because they needed her. Without Kagome, everything was futile.


	3. Charming Proposal

A/N:: Alright, I already got quite a few reviews! And most were "update soon" XD I'm going to pretend that means I'm doing well so far, especially since I wrote both chapters around 3 am in the morning and barely remembered a damn thing I typed… Well, here we go. The more reviews I get the quicker I update, so… review, review, review!

Charming Proposal

Kagome woke to find herself n the old fashioned tatami mats, covered by a warm, light blue blanket with a window facing her. It was morning, judging be he slanted sunlight spilling into the circular, barred window. She sighed as she remembered she was in Naraku's castle. She looked at the elegant wooden paneling, cherry wood she guessed. The shoji screens were white, with the traditional dark wood crisscrossing. It made her feel strange, this traditional Japanese palace.

A thought struck her and she grasped the jewel shards around her neck. They were still pure, still protected by the small barrier she had erected around them. She sighed in relief. "Thank Kami." She sat up, startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well. I never would have thought he'd keep you alive so long." Kagura, with a crimson smirk and ruby eyes, sat against the wall behind Kagome, idly playing with her fan. "Its been a while, miko."

"Kagura!" Kagome stood and backed up, her stance defensive, but she was surprised when Kagura waved her closed fan with a dismissive look and leaned her head back against the wood.

"Relax, Kagome. I'm just here to make sure you don't escape or do something funny. That and keep you company." She slanted her eyes at Kagome, giving her a quizzical look. "He holds some interest in you. He may be evil, but he still has a flair for beauty. Ever notice how all of his reincarnations are good looking?" She smiled when Kagome gave a dry look, but nodded. "He doesn't like ugly things, but it kind of comes with the job, you know?" Kagura sighed. "Too bad for you, other than myself and Kanna, you are the first 'beautiful' thing he's seen for a while, and now he wants you." When kagome blanched Kagura added "As a pet… I mean… like a companion really. He… He may be a man but he's never really… done things."

Kagome crossed her arms with a disbelieving look. "He's Naraku. He's evil, and the whole reason he turned evil was a woman. Like I'm gonna believe he hasn't raped a woman before." She scoffed and tapped her foot, angry and disgusted just thinking about it. Kagura laughed.

"You'd be surprised. He has a certain love for death, but he doesn't have a taste for sexual pain. Don't ask me, but he just doesn't seem to have a sex drive, really." Kagome was still looking at her with a deadpan look of disbelief. Kagura shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough, and be thankful for it."

Kagome decided that Kagura had nothing to gain from lying to her, so she sat and nodded. "Thanks for that. It's… somewhat comforting. I can take torture just fine, but that…" She shuddered. Kagura nodded, understanding. "Are you still trying to get your heart back?"

Again she nodded. "And he knows it. He has me on a tight leash." She sighed. "I might not have a heart, but I still feel the longing. Ironic, isn't it?" Kagome found Kagura's smooth, steady voice to be comforting, and she actually enjoyed talking with her. They may be enemies, but only because Kagura was forced to be. Hating Kagura would be like hating Kohaku. Her eyes lit up.

"Kohaku is here, right? How is he? Is he alright?" Kagura was quiet a while.

"He's… physically fine. Mentally… if he isn't screaming in agony over his forced actions, he's just a mindless ningyo (doll)." She shook her head. "He's worse off than I am." Kagura closed her eyes, listening to Kagome's subtle movement.

"Oh no, Kohaku." She rubbed her arms, little tears escaping as she thought of the young boy. He reminded her so much of Souta, her own little brother. If she were in Sango's place, how would she cope?

"That is enough, Kagura." The deep, rich voice was like leather against skin, and Kagome found herself on her feet, facing a calm Naraku. Fire flashed in her eyes as she stood at the ready, arms at her sides, but ready to move. "Calm, little miko. I have something to discuss with you. Kagura, go see to Kohaku and Kanna." Kagura obeyed, her eyes flickering with hate as she looked at Naraku. As he stepped aside for her to pass, she turned to look at Kagome. After a small pause, she nodded to her, her eyes conveying a calm reassurance. Kagome was surprised, to say the least. To think she'd have a friend here in Naraku's home. It didn't matter that Kagura might not see it that way. Kagura had been kind to her. She was a friend. Simple as that.

Naraku was a different matter. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms, glaring at the man. He seemed relaxed, not at all bothered by her obvious scorn.

"A sort of truce. I have an offer." He watched the suspicion creep into her untrusting eyes. "I will allow you to be with Kohaku while you are here. There is no way for you to escape, but if you try, or if you attack me, I will remove Kohaku back into… safekeeping. Continued good behavior, and I'll send Kohaku back to his sister, alive and unharmed. And if you keep me amused, I'll even dull his memories, so that he doesn't suffer so."

He was grinning triumphantly as he saw her eyes grow wider, and the resistance in her stance slowly lessened as he spoke, until finally she bowed her head, eyes gazing softly to the floor. Sorrow and defeat mingled with her scent. It smelled of spring rain and thunder. He inhaled deeply, silently. Delightful. She ground her teeth together. "What exactly do you mean by keeping you 'amused'?" He heard the obvious disgust and grating as she said the words.

He almost chuckled, knowing what she must have thought, which, despite his own lack of interest, didn't seem like a bad idea. _Slowly,_ he reminded himself. "You can start by telling me of your home. And explaining what this is." He held up the before unnoticed bag in his hand. It was the bag containing white cotton candy. When she was quiet, he narrowed his eyes. "You refuse?"

Kagome waved her hands and shook her head. "No! No, it's just. Uhm, well, I'm surprised is all. That's really all you want?"

He shook his head. "For now." His lazy garnet gaze held a promise, and his voice was laced with ice. She shivered, nervous as she sat, noticing that she was wearing a light pink, one layer kimono with a nature scene along the bottom. She held out her hand, and it didn't go unnoticed by Naraku that it trembled. Slowly, as if he didn't want to frighten off a small bird, he moved toward her and placed the noisy bag into her hand.

"Its candy, something sweet." She opened it and pulled it out, bemused by the look of curiosity and intrigue that changed his face. He sat down, crossing his legs and leaning forward.

"It's a cloud, but you can eat it?" He watched her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm not a fool." She rolled her eyes and handed a piece to him. He noticed the sticky, fluffy texture, but it was solid in his hands. With his eyes narrowed on her, he sniffed it, then slowly tasted it. He was surprised as the sugar coated his tongue, and he watched as the part wetted by his lips shrunk back. He finished the piece, holding out his hand to her. She carefully supplied more. "What is it called, miko?" His voice was calm, betraying none of the wonder that flickered in the back of his eyes.

Kagome, being Kagome, could easily read the wonder and curiosity in him, and was both frightened and intrigued by it. "Cotton candy. It's a special treat you usually only get when you go to a circus, or some other special event." His head quirked to the side, and she was distracted by his ebony waves falling across his shoulder and spilling onto the ground elegantly.

"Circus?" She swallowed passed the nervous knot in her throat, explaining about the tents and ringmasters. Slowly, as she launched into tails of the acrobats, fire breathers and beast tamers, the elephants and dancing bears, she loosened up. He listened so silently and attentively, she forgot who she talked to as she motioned with her hands and went into detail. And he watched her every move, drank in every word. His eyes roamed over her as she relaxed, and he found himself enjoying his little victory. She still held trace amounts of fear, and she was obviously worried for the young taijya, but she was relaxed.

He shifted, moving his weight only slightly, and found himself narrowing his eyes on her as she froze, hands ready to strike as she shrunk back. His red eyes glittered at her. "I will not harm you." His low voice was steady, smooth.

"I will not trust you." Her voice was firm, high, a perfect contrast to his. He wondered if she sang. "You've never given me reason to." A muscle ticked in his jaw, but he recognized the truth in his words. He stood quickly, not reacting when she mimicked him, backing up and holding her hands at the ready. He opened the shoji screen.

"You've amused me. I will return the favor." With that, he reached out and pulled in a frightened, pale and trembling Kohaku. "He doesn't remember much for now. Cross me and he will suffer." He shoved the boy to her, and she quickly caught him, hauling him up as he fought feebly to get away from her. He was so frightened. Naraku focused his gaze on her chocolate eyes. He knew he had scored a mark by the look she gave him. So compassionate, so loving and kind. Why were human's like her so rare? "Why do you fear another's pain, more than your own?"

The words were murmured softly, more to himself than to her, but she heard the almost gentle curiosity. She answered with sincerity. "You will never understand, but it's because I love them." His eyes narrowed.

"Untrue. You would throw yourself before a stranger if it would save them, and you do not love a stranger." He smirked, wondering how she would answer. Probably some soppy nonsense of loving everything and everyone. Pathetic.

"No, you can't love a stranger. But every friend starts out a stranger, and how can you befriend them if they are dead?" She glowered at him, and he found himself enjoying the flames dancing in her brown eyes. "Every one, no matter who they are, deserves a chance at life. Taking it away without good reason, that creates a monster. Not that you'd ever understand, would you?" Kohaku had stopped fighting her, calmed by her aura which had started to pulse gently around her. It was like the waves of the ocean, so soothing and strong.

Even Naraku felt it, and unconsciously felt his ever lasting anger start to ease and slip away. But it flared full force as he realized that he was calming in her presence, and again his ruby eyes were narrowed in annoyance. "How would you know what I understand, miko?" With that confusing question he spun on his heel and stalked out.

With a stubborn glare she stuck her tongue out at the closed door childishly. She turned to Kohaku who was clinging to her leg, hiding his face in her belly. She kneeled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Thank Kami's Kohaku, you're ok. Sango is so worried."

"S….. Sango…?" He looked at her with dazed eyes, but she could spy the small shadow of hope.

"Yes, your sister. I'm her friend. I'm going to do everything in my power to send you back to her, I promise. My name is Kagome, and I'm glad I finally get to really meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." She offered him a small smile. He tried to return it, but fell asleep instead. She sighed softly, her heart tearing at the boys weariness. There was the slight sound of something tapping on the shoji screen, and Kagome jumped as she huddled her body over the sleeping boy. When Kagura entered she sighed and sat back, settling Kohaku's head onto her lap.

"So he actually kept his word. Surprising." Kagome nodded in agreement and Kagura watched her with a calculating gaze. "We have something in common, miko. We want freedom. If you can help me, I will help you. She was surprised when Kagome smiled.

"Sure thing. I don't think I can help you much now, but I swear on my life that I will do what I can. If I don't, I'll let you kill me." Kagura was taken back the sincerity of her answer.

"You are strange, but I know you don't lie. Often." She smirked as Kagome made a face at her. "Well, since we're being…friendly… I should tell you. Sesshoumaru is following Naraku's scent, and he hasn't seen fit to hide or move." She was surprised, again, when Kagome blanched.

"They can't. It's almost the full m- I mean… It's just a bad time. Plus if they come now, Naraku will kill Kohaku." Her hands stilled on the boy's forehead. "They can't come here. I have to do this on my own, at least for now. If they come, Kohaku, Sango and Inuyasha will all be hurt, Miroku too, because he cares for Sango." The realization was a tad scary, but she knew she had too. Her heart fluttered at the chance of escape, but she knew there wouldn't be a chance. Naraku was at his strongest, his youki had told her so. And she was drained of most of her power, so she wouldn't be able to help.

She had to do this on her own, in any way she could. She would have to play his little game. Kagura looked at the forlorn girl and couldn't help but feel empathy for her. She knew what it was like, unable to do anything against the one imprisoning you, and having to face them alone. "I'm being sent out to divert their attention. I'll do what I can to let them know." With that she spun and left.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Naraku sat by the fire that kept his rooms warm. He watched with glazed eyes as the flames danced. He had once thought flame to be beautiful and mesmerizing, but now it did nothing for him. It had been 3 days since last he spoke to the miko, and wondered how she fared. The remnants of Kagewaki's servants attended to her, with food and bathes, but he knew that a girl like her would crave company, and a lone child would not suffice. He himself wanted to speak with her as well, so he stood and made his way to her room.

He stopped when he noticed her door slightly open and hearing a soft melody coming forth. She was humming, her voice low and soft. Muffling his aura he moved forward, silently opening the door. Her lashes brushed her cheek as she looked down at the boy resting on her lap. Her hair tumbled in soft, rolling waves over her shoulder as her fingers combed over the boys head. An image of himself, replacing Kohaku there on her lap with her fingers in his hair, flashed through his mind and made him wonder what it would be like. He sighed.

"The boy…" Kagome jumped, startled as she erected a feeble shield with the remnant of her powers. He glared at her, but continued. "The boy… he is well?" He walked forward, his ruby eyes pointedly staring at her as he tapped on the shield.

She hesitantly let it down, and he sat, not coming any closer. She visibly relaxed and she nodded slowly. "He is… better."

Naraku nodded, looking at the trays of food. One was barely touched, while the other was finished. Surprisingly, her scent was on the empty tray. She must be trying to obtain as much energy as possible. As it was, she had already gained enough to erect a barrier. She seemed healthy enough, but as he looked closer, worry and weariness lined her eyes. Slowly, pensively, he stood, and she watched him. "What do I do to prove I will not harm you?"

She thought for a while, and shook her head. "The only way is to not harm me."

He nodded, it was an acceptable reply. "Then until I give you cause to fear me, will you trust me?" She looked at him surprised, and he gave her a smirk, although it wasn't as chilling as those before. "I am a demon, not a monster."

"There's a difference?" Her sarcasm amused him, unexpected as it was, so he did not become angry.

"A demon kills and destroys with a reason, no matter how twisted. A monster has no reason." He thought for a moment, turning to look out the large, circular window. "And no conscience to reprimand him later." He caught her eyes, filled with confusion and surprise, and finally, no fear. "Why do you think I took out my heart, miko?" She sat, a bit stunned at his words, and he continued before she could utter a sound. "Come with me."

He turned and waited at the door till he heard her footsteps. She settled Kohaku comfortably before following the dark hanyou carefully. She had been surprised when the servants had told her she was allowed access to most of the palace, except the area of Naraku's chambers and the area closest to the main entrance, or escape route, depending on how you see it. He led her through the maze of corridors and opened a shoji screen, allowing her to step out before him. She wasn't comfortable with him at her back, but… well he hadn't made a single move on her since she woke. She could afford to at least trust that he wouldn't harm her for the time being.

She looked around her, taking in the scene of the dying garden. "Oh…" The snow covered most of the ground, but there were a few bushes with big, bright red flowers blooming beautifully. "That's weird. The flowers should all be sleeping, its already almost the middle of winter." She went to touch the wilting flowers, her elegant fingertips resting on the petals softly.

"They are Camellias. They are strong flowers that last long, and bloom even in winter. They symbolize a bond between lovers, since this" he pointed to the yellow center, "falls along with the petals, instead of staying upon the stem. The petals symbolize a young woman, while the center is the man she has entrusted her heart to." Her fingers never once left the petals, and he knew she must be wondering about the texture that was softer than even a rose's petals. What he was wondering at was the fact the Camellia was darkening, growing more healthy, and most of the bush was following suit.

She was thoroughly surprised at his knowledge of the flower. How and why would he know such information? Did things like that actually interest him? She was so confused! When she caught his lifted brows, she cleared her throat. "Is there something… special to you about this flower? I'm surprised you know so much about it." He turned his gaze back on the red flower, and her fingers fidgeted as she returned her gaze to it as well.

"When I am not plotting, there is little to do. There are books." His eyes flicked to her, watching her pensive expression. He wondered how it was that he didn't feel a single shred of anger when he was around her. Always the demons in his head were screaming for power, for vengeance, but now they were quiet. He felt strangely… empty. There was no discomfort, but there was no real enjoyment either. Just calm.

"Why… why am I here? And why are you not threatening, torturing or attacking me?" She had to hold herself back from asking 'who are you and where is Naraku?' She turned to once again meet his ruby gaze, her own chocolate ones soft and confused. He himself looked as if her were looking for the answer.

He was silent awhile. "It will cause Inuyasha distress." He nearly smirked at her indignant glare, then turned his whole body to face her. She was shivering. With a movement of his hand, his white baboon pelt was on his arm and he draped it over her shoulders. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched when she cringed away at his movement. He settled the white fur gently, leaving the skull to lay against her back, and left his hands on her shoulders as he gazed down at her with a serious, unreadable face. She looked at him with fear and confusion, and he muttered "One day, you will not fear me." He turned away, starting to walk before pausing.

"I have not harmed you… because I do not wish to." He turned to look at her. "Your scent is much more appealing when you are calm." With that last, bewildering statement, he left. She watched him go. She huffed in annoyance when she realized that 90 percent of her time in this place was spent in confusion. She was getting tired, and wanted some real answers.

Her hands ran over the fur pelt he had left with her, and she found she could catch his scent. It was strong, masculine, and not at all dainty or flowery. It was hard to describe, but it was dark, yet somewhat sweet. She closed her eyes and inhaled more, curiosity peaked. It was like dark chocolate, that dark richness with the barest hint of sweetness. _It suits him well,_ she realized.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru glared at the red lipped demoness before him. Kagura blocked their path and was bickering with Inuyasha, obviously in no hurry to fight, nor leave. With an annoyed huff he punched Inuyasha square on the jaw, shutting him up effectively. He gave the demoness a meaningful glare, but she just shrugged.

"I'm supposed to distract you for a while, otherwise I'll be punished harshly later. Don't be angry with me, Western Lord." He nodded, strangely understanding her plight before walking around her. He was stopped in his tracks by her next words, as were the others. "Kagome is with him, and he hold's Kohaku's life over her. If you try and rush in now, the boy will die, and the miko as well. She asked me to deliver her pleas for you to wait, and let her handle it."

That didn't sit well with the group, not at all.

"How the hell did he get to her in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagura, as if blaming her.

"He waited near the well. Now he keeps the miko for amusement, and keeps her from fighting by offering her the boy's presence and memories in return."

Miroku wrapped a comforting arm around Sango as she sobbed quietly. "He is intelligent and manipulative, but it doesn't sound as if she is being hurt…?"

Kagura shook her head. "He finds her amusing. He will keep her the way a child keeps its favorite toy. When he becomes bored of her, however…" She let the thought trail, and Inuyasha cursed.

Sesshoumaru huffed, annoyed once again. As if he would listen to the miko. She was not ready to handle Naraku, even with a month of his training. Without waiting, he continued in his direction, following Naraku's ever fading scent.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Another day had passed, and Kagome watched as Kohaku read one of the books brought by the servants. He seemed totally preoccupied with the subject, and she smiled. He had started talking more, and was eating well now. She was glad.

She returned to her room, leaving him in his adjoining room. Her eyes caught on the baboon pelt resting in the corner. Naraku had not seen her since midday the day before, and she had not touched the pelt again once inside. She looked at her bedding, which was cold and not nearly as warm, and back to the thick…soft… warm…

With a sigh she went and lifted it, draping it over her shoulders as she yawned. She went to the futon, curled up on it and cuddled the pillow and blankets, half of her face hidden in the fur. She hadn't slept well since coming to the palace, her fear of Naraku keeping her alert. Now, weariness caught up with her, and the combined softness, warmth, and cool air around her made her yawn more than once. She snuggled the fur, again catching the scent, and fell asleep.

Naraku again stared at the flames of the fire, plots and schemes chasing each other endlessly in his mind, but he did not focus on them. Ever so slowly, a strange tightness grew in him, and he wanted warmth. He scowled. He was as close to the fire as he could get, but he wanted warmth. It wasn't fire he wanted, it was skin. More precisely, the miko's skin. She was entertaining, a puzzle to be solved, and her sarcasm and defiance was refreshing, amusing even. He wanted badly to hear her biting words, for some reason he enjoyed her dry sense of humor, her warm scent, even the color of her eyes as she looked at him with confusion. He made his way down the halls, propelled by the sudden need to see her. Naraku caught the sight of Kagome's bedroom candle being snuffed out by a servant. He nodded to the human woman. "The girl?"

"A-asleep milord. The boy reads one of the books of your collection." He nodded, letting the jittery human go as he opened the shoji silently. He froze at the sight before him. Kagome was curled under his pelt, nose buried in the fur as she breathed evenly. He moved forward, kneeling by her head. Her blue onyx waves fanned out behind her head, and he slowly ran lethal claws through the silky tendrils. Why did the sight of him under his pelt affect it? Why did he feel like… like it was where the miko should be?

He touched her cheek, waking her gently. She gasped at his proximity, but he silenced her with a hand placed gently over her mouth. "No need for fear." He waited, and she slowly nodded. He lifted his hand, slowly shifting himself around until he was seated beside her. "You are comfortable?" She again nodded, eyes wary, but still drooping with sleep. "Sleep."

"Why are you here?" She couldn't help the lazy words from escaping.

He was silent a while, unsure of his answer. "… I want something, but I don't know what." His garnet eyes were narrowed, and he seemed angry, but Kagome had a niggling feeling in her head. She was excellent at reading people, and she realized that what he wanted was… comfort. He wanted something he had never been shown before, even when he had been Onigumo. She went cold at the realization that she pitied him, she felt sorry for the man who had never known warmth or kindness.

Calling herself seven kinds of stupid, she reached up and touched his shoulder. His eyes flicked to her with surprise and suspicion, which she found ironic. She reached up higher, touching his neck, then cheek. Cupping her hand gently, she lead him down so that his cheek rested just under her chin as he lay on his side. His breath stopped and he froze. What was she doing? Did she forget who he was? He was about to snarl and remind her that he was Naraku, the incarnation of evil who had destroyed her friends' lives.

"I'm mentally beating the shit out of myself right now, but you need compassion, and it's my duty to provide it right now. Not as a miko, or even as your 'pet', but as me. You can curse me, you can deny it, but I know what I feel Naraku, and I feel your confusion and darkness." He made a soft noise, something between a grunt and a growl as his denial was cut off by her small fingers combing through his inky black waves. "At least for now, just for tonight, let me help you."

He remained silent, enjoying and hating the sensation of her fingers in his hair. He adored yet loathed the warmth she emitted. When he said nothing, Kagome turned on her side and curled so that his head was above hers, her face near his chest. In silence, and with a look of uncertain relaxation, curled around her before letting one arm drop over her waist and falling asleep.

For the first time in decades, he didn't wake until morning.

A/N Sorry for a few things. Mostly, that this story is moving so quickly and there isn't too much depth around the other characters. I really want to just focus on Kagome's overly compassionate nature and Naraku's confusion and slow decent from insanity into apathy, and soon depression. Then, also I apologize for any typos and error. –squints at clock- its 3:21 am and I am bleary eyed and tired as a mad midget with a yoyo. Goodnight, everyone. Review review.


	4. Do you call it Solitude?

A/N Ok, so I know it's a little weird that Naraku is not a rapist. Well, judging by the anime, he is an insane psychopathic killer, and despite the many times he's had his hands on Kagome, Kikyou, and Kagura, he hasn't once acted perverted. (Tentacles are perverted by nature, just cause of their shape and texture, so despite that being the main means of grabbing, it doesn't mean he's a pervert.) He is acting a little ooc, but a psycho doesn't usually act the same when they are around people they want to 'obtain'. (I live with a mild sociopath, so I have a vague idea of Naraku's mind works.) Anyways, back to story.

Do you call it Liberty?

Kagome woke to the cold feeling of sleeping alone, Naraku's mild warmth and soft pelt gone. Shivering she looked around, confirming that she was alone. As she thought about what she had done the night before, she smacked herself a good one, rubbing her stinging cheek. She almost giggled as she thought, _I kind of feel bad for Miroku, Sango has a stronger arm than me._ What the hell had she been thinking, not only touching Naraku of her own free will, but letting him sleep next to her!

Guilt washed through her as she saw the disapproving glances her friends would give her if they found out. But her heart clenched at the memory of the aura he had shown last night. It had been so confused and lost, so lonely. She hated Naraku, but she pitied him as well. She heard Kohaku knock on her door before coming in, bleary eyed and groggy. Her fists tightened at the sweet sight as he made his way over and cuddled up to her, smiling and asking to hear tales of his mighty sister.

As she obliged, she had to refrain from screaming at herself. He had ruined this poor child's life. He had murdered without mercy, without reason. He had destroyed all of her friends' lives. As her eyes and her heart slowly hardened, her determination to hate him grew. She would play his game for now, but once Kohaku was gone and safe, the fight would be on. She would hold nothing back.

She wondered vaguely why the thought seemed to sadden her.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Blood._ It dripped from his fingers, stained his hands, made his eyes glow like burning embers. His claws tore their way through intestines, ripping through skin and muscle, his fingers snapped bones like twigs. _More!_ The demons within him cried out for more, for the pain and anguish to increase. They roared and begged for the blood of those who knew only happiness and fulfillment, to take vengeance against the pitiless humanity who created the monster he was. He turned on the hordes of mindless demons and beasts. They craved his power, the touch of the nearly complete Shikon jewel.

"You want it? Then you shall have it." Naraku, covered by his baboon pelt, raised his arms slightly as the mass of tentacles and moving flesh burst forth to devour the screaming demons. He breathed heavily, eyes shut tight as he inhaled the blood and fear and rage into his lungs. The screams of the demons raged on in his head, feeding off of his memories, demanding blind vengeance against any and all. He was scenting the air around him, wondering where next he could feast on the terror of others. He was brought out of his musings by a feeble, helpless cry of fear and desperation. He turned his glowing eyes onto a tiny, insignificant little ball of black fur.

He made a slight sound of dismissal and made to turn away, when a tiny, pale hand tugged on his pelt, and the small cry rose again. He turned back, and there stood a girl, only a foot tall, but the appearance of a child around ten years of age. She was in miko garb, and had rich black waves down to her ankles. But, thanks to a black mask similar to those of a kitsune mask, the only facial features he could see were big, bright green eyes. She had two black, fluffy ears atop her head and two, smooth tails. A _Bake-Neko_, he realized. A ghost cat, one of blackest fur and with the brightest eyes. She must have been a child who was murdered, with a cat who loved her dearly.

His interest peaked, he leaned down to observe the tiny figure. "You saw my deeds, just now." The Bake-Neko nodded. "Yet you would seek me for help." She mewed, her hand tugging on the pelt once more. With the strange chittering noise cats made, she lifted a part of his pelt, sniffing it and handing it back again. That's when he understood. Kagome's scent was still on his pelt, and the Bake-Neko wanted her, the one whose scent was so soothing. He stood, wondering awhile. A gift would confuse and bemuse the miko, and even better it was something alive. That meant he could use it against her if and when the time came that she tried to fight him. With a characteristically sadistic smirk, hidden behind his baboon skull, he asked, "Your name?"

With a curious quirk of her head and flicking of her tails, she closed her eyes and seemed to think for a while. Finally, she held her hands up, motioning to his. Slowly, he reached down, and she traced her name into his palm. "Kanashimi no Uta." He smiled, Song of Sorrow, it was a fitting name. Turning away, he waited until he felt little claws making their way up his back and onto his shoulder. When he felt the kitten's fluffy fur and twitching ears against his neck, he lifted off of the ground and took off towards his palace.

The innocent deaths of humans could wait for the morrow.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Naraku sat in the snow covered gardens, ignoring the icy wind as his hand idly scratched at the kitten's head. Kanashimi no Uta was a strangely fearless little thing, despite the obvious fear in her cry when she had first called to him. But here she was, purring contentedly away as she kneaded the fur pelt covering his lap. His own claws ran through her onyx fur, scratching behind her ears, and he wondered what it would feel like to dig his claw into the little creature. What cries would she make then? Would fear, hate and betrayal enter her eyes, just as it had any other being he had deceived?

He heard the soft steps of Kagome and his servant as they came closer, and he smelt the spike in her nervousness and anger. He raised a brow, his amused face hidden again by the skull. Ah, so she had remembered just who she had been so kind to, and was regretting it. He scowled. How typical of a human. He stood, setting the kitten beneath his pelt before turning to her. Her nervousness rose another notch, and he wondered if the baboon skull disgruntled her. Then, as she took in his appearance, her eyes narrowed, and he knew she had somehow sensed his activities.

"You're aura is tainted by adrenaline and blood. How many innocent people did you kill this time, _Naraku_?" The fire danced in her eyes once more, and his name from her lips dripped with venom.

"I merely absorbed inconsequential youkai, to add to my powers for when I destroy your _friends_, my dear miko." He mimicked her tone when he said friends. "Can you even call them such?" He smiled when her eyes darkened and she readied a retort, but he continued. "The monk and Taijya, they have no love towards you. You are merely a means to an end, and an amiable source of conversation. The fox kit, he needs a mother figure from whom to glean knowledge and comfort, and you were readily available. The demon lord knows you are necessary to my defeat, and so sought to hurry along your training in order to be rid of a persistent nuisance." He grinned as he moved closer, not at all missing the way she clamped her eyes and mouth shut as he talked, slowly raising her hands to her ears. He moved forward slowly, urging the still hidden Kanashima no Uta to cling to his vest before snatching Kagome's wrists. He held her arms away from her ears as his deep, rich voice continued its soft torture.

"And Inuyasha? The boy you love so dearly?" He smiled as he let go of one hand to push away his baboon skull, allowing his garnet orbs to burn into her deep chocolate glare. His now free hand cupped her cheek, moving down to wrap loosely around her throat. "You're a shard detector, a temporary replacement to Kikyou, his true love. Every time he looks at you with kindness, with affection, with longing, he sees her, not you. You hold no importance in their lives."

To say he was surprised when he saw her tears and heard her soft cry of distress was to say that Hell was warm and the Atlantic Ocean was damp. He had expected denial, undying devotion and trust in her friends. He had expected her to curse him, fight, scratch kick and bite. Not for her to believe him so easily. Her moaning sobs and the way she slumped, the fight leaving her, had his attention on the fact that he was now using his own strength to keep her from the snow. His hands which were curled around her wrist and shoulder drank in the heat her skin emitted, and he let go slowly. With a small hiss he reached back into his pelt, picked up the tiny kitten by her scruff and dangled her in front of Kagome.

"All you need is a creature like this. Pet's like this hold unconditional affection and dependence upon their masters, never once questioning their actions. She will love you, the way no human nor boy can." The scent of her despair tickled his nose, and he dropped the kitten onto her shoulder. When still she would not answer or move, he decided she needed a good scare. With almost gentle fingers, he used his finger and thumb to grab her chin and lift her face to his. Her intake of breath and wide eyes were the only response when his lips crashed onto hers forcefully, his tongue pushing past lips and teeth to invade the sweet, warm cavern of her mouth. He moved his head in a nuzzling motion so that he could position himself to delve in further, and he found himself enjoying her taste and feel, the unbelievable softness and warmth, the sweetness. His hands moved to tangle in her blue onyx locks, pressing against the back of her head to force her closer. He felt her hands beat against his shoulders and chest, her nails dig into the flesh on his neck, but he only growled into her mouth. Her answering whimpers nearly drove him insane. He drew back, his crimson gaze filled with heat and near madness.

He moved to press his lips against her ear, so she could feel them move as he spoke. "And remember, I am not human, and I am not a boy. I am a hanyou, and a man. I am no innocent, nervous babe, nor a fragile and short lived being." His desire to taste her grew, and he began nipping her neck, just below her ear, and she gasped. He could smell her, the scent of warm vanilla taking on the spice of cinnamon. He grinned evilly down at her as he drew back, only to raise a brow at her when her hand met his cheek with a resounding crack.

The servant who had remained quiet and unobtrusive through the whole thing gasped in shock and terror as she stumbled back. Kagome showed no such sign of fear. Only hatred, and in the back of her eyes, where she hoped to hide it, _lust_. He smirked as he pulled her hand from his face, his eyes holding a deadly promise as he nipped her fingers one at a time, stopping to lick her index finger and kiss the sensitive center of her palm. "That is the miko I kidnapped. Remember that this will be the only time you will escape unpunished for striking me, miko." With that he let go and walked away, calm as you please, while she fumed and nearly screamed in frustration.

A little sound drew her attention away from the retreating figure, and he stopped as well. "I almost forgot. Her name is Kanashima no Uta, she's yours." Kagome watched as he continued on his way, hate and ice creeping back into her eyes.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Naraku once again sat in his empty room, the light of the candle dancing and casting his shadow in strange shapes as incense danced about in the air. He looked at his hand, feeling her warmth still lingering in his skin. He should be unaffected; he should not have any reactions to any woman, let alone the reincarnation of Kikyou. At the thought of that woman, he stopped. He had removed Onigumo's heart, he had no such weakness anymore. Was it really some lingering effect of Onigumo's lust for Kikyou?

…_No, it is not. As I think of Kikyou, nothing but disgust for the treacherous viper fills me. _But as he turned his thoughts to Kagome, his clamoring thoughts and the voices of the demons within him calmed, becoming a distant, dull roar. Her scent seemed to wrap itself around him in a cocoon, and he could still feel her aura as it flowed, pulsing with the heartbeat of the earth. Suddenly, his drooping eyes snapped open, and he stood quickly. Rage filled snarls filled his throat, and he nearly tore into the walls of his room

He did not feel a thing for the miko. She was a distraction from the chaos that was his life, his hobby. She was like a pet…! No… a pet loved it's master unconditionally… Again he snarled as the thought conjured unbidden images of chains and a certain miko smiling a certain way while she watched him do certain things to… With a shout that was heard through out the castle, he drew his blade.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Kagome was in the middle of meditating, as Sesshoumaru had taught her to do. She was doing her damndest to restore her reiki and get herself and Kohaku the hell out of this fortress/castle. She had been focusing on her hatred and fear of him, her utter disgust that he had touched her, and found that the only thing that succeeded in doing was sending out little purification sparks and scaring the poor kitten. She turned her eyes on Kanashima, apologizing. She was met with flicking tails and a small, purring mew before she was again ignored in favor of the string Kohaku was teasing her with.

Kagome found herself smiling at the site of the clumsy little kitten, tails and ears flicking, jumping and chasing the string. Nothing was cuter than a tiny kitten trying to act like a grown tiger. Shaking her head she returned to meditating, and found herself thinking of how cute little Kanashima had looked when she had dangled from Naraku's fingers. She inhaled, her reiki grew, and she exhaled, her reiki settling around her in a firm barrier. She remembered the event that had happened after he had presented the kit to her. His fingers on her skin, his demanding kiss, the way he had demanded and obtained entrance into her mouth.

Kohaku looked up at his newest hero figure in surprise. Her spiritual aura was glowing brighter than ever, and her power was actually strong enough to toss her kimono and hair, as if there was a strong wind. The only problem however, is he didn't feel a thing, not even a slight breeze. Kagome focused on the fleeting look that had been in Naraku's eyes when she had started crying. Surprise, pride, and then… panic, as if he didn't know what to do with her tears. He was as confusing to her as a mannequin was to a mosquito, and as frustrating as a yoyo was to midget. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her lashes lifting away to reveal eyes that swirled between brown and blue, and back to brown again. She gasped when she noticed she was a lot closer to the ceiling than she had been a moment ago, and she looked down to notice that she had stood up while meditating. That would have made sense as to why the ceiling was closer, but what didn't make sense was that her toes didn't touch the ground.

Kohaku was staring at her with wide eyes, and she stared right back. Collecting her panicking mind she slowly lowered herself to the ground again. How in the name of Jigoku (hell), she mentally giggled as she thought 'naraku' (also means hell) would fit as well, had she done that? She couldn't do it when she was focusing on her hatred and the reason she needed her reiki, but once she had calmed down she had summoned more than she ever thought she even had. A priestess was supposed to be pure, she thought, their powers used for protection and… healing… For healing.

Her own words, uttered on the night she had reached out to Naraku, returned to haunt her. _Let me help you…_ She was startled by the slight pulsing coming from the jewel shards around her neck. Oh no. Oh hell no her life did NOT just get more confusing, complicated and twisted. Were the jewel shards telling her what she had to do? And that what she needed to do had something to do with helping instead of killing Naraku? THE incarnation of evil himself? Her jewel shard pulsed.

She narrowed her eyes, deciding to test something. Holding the glass container in her hand she said, "Kill Naraku."

The shards were quiet.

Her eyes narrowed more. "Help him."

The shards pulsed. Her eye twitched.

"Destroy him."

Again, silence.

"Heal him."

They pulsed more. Smirking, she decided she wanted to screw with the shards. Crazy? Bat shit crazy, but hell, she was communicating with them as it was, wasn't she? "Love him."

The little bastards pulsed so hard and fast they burned her hand, and she yelped.

Poor Kohaku was sitting there, confused as hell and wondering what kind of demon had possessed her. Kanashima's eyes were bright with amusement. Kagome was about to smack her head against a wall when a soft, bell-like jingle caught her attention. She turned to look at Kanashima, but instead found her in her tiny, humanoid form. She moved forward with an elegance and grace that was a complete opposite to her kitten form, and her ageless green eyes focused on Kagome's. She held up her tiny, doll like hands, mewing at Kagome.

Kagome, dazed and awed, lifted her, cradling her close and inspecting the intricate black mask. Under and above the eye holes were silver swirls representing elegant eyelashes, and the cheeks had two, slightly curved lines for whiskers. In her flowing ebony hair, tiny bells had been tied onto two opposite locks. Her twin tails flicked and her ears pricked forward. Using her tiny hands to lift herself higher, she pressed the nose of her mask to Kagome's forehead. Kagome was silent after Kanashima drew back to mew at her. Well wasn't that the cutest thing, she had to smile at the tiny bake-neko.

They all jumped at the sound of someone shouting in anger and pain. Kagome's eyes widened, recognizing the voice at once. Kanashima jumped from her arms, nimble and quick as she darted through the shoji screen. She ran like most spirits did, feet barely touching the ground and arms remaining gracefully at her sides. Kagome followed quickly, trusting Kanashima to find Naraku's quarters.

The minute she opened the shoji screen to his large room, she nearly retched. Pieces of his own skin were strewn across the floor, blood staining his back, hands and blade. He was digging the blade into his back, oblivious to his horrified audience as he desperately dug at the reappearing spider mark upon his back. How many times had he tried to remove the damned thing? He'd lost count. Somewhere in his mind he heard her cry out, and he turned blazing red eyes on her. "What are you doing here, miko?" The words were soft, but held steel and flame and obvious rage.

"What the hell are you doing, Naraku! Stop it!" She charged forward, but was buffeted by his demonic aura, sending her skidding back. "Naraku!" tears welled in her eyes, and for the first time his name was said without venom or fear or hatred. His breath hitched, she reached out a hand, and he lifted his sword from his back, and she watched in fascinated horror as it healed almost immediately. Her eyes turned back to his, worry and questions dancing in her clear, warm eyes.

He turned to her, almost took a step forward, but suddenly he snarled at her again. "Run, miko. Run or I will break my promise to you." His low voice was filled with menace and made shivers run down her spine.

"Naraku…!" She made to step forward, but as his lips started to lift into another snarl, Kanashima tugged on her kimono and yowled. With a last look of worry and fear, Kagome ran. Naraku breathed raggedly, and a low, moaning yell escaped him as he slammed his fists against a wall, pressing his forehead against the wall. His shoulders shook with his ragged breathing. He had wanted her to touch him, wanted to feel her small hands in his hair, on his skin. He wanted her to silence the constant screaming of the demons in his head that demanded blood be spilled, the demons who coveted more and more power, ever unsatisfied.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two small hands lay on his shoulders, then gently pull him away from the wall. The demons in his head were silenced, his skin cooled, and feeling pitiful he allowed the tiny miko to pull him down and onto her lap. He shivered as her fingers ran through his hair, her blunt nails scraping his scalp and sending little shocks down his neck. He turned on his back and stared up at her as she rubbed his head and combed his length of wild onyx waves. "Kagome…"

She was nearly shocked as he reached up to touch her face almost reverently, eyes wide and lips parted as he panted. He had never said her name since she had arrived in his castle. "Kagome… Sing something… for me." She looked hesitant and his eye took on the gleam that said he would not take no for an answer. "I will set the boy free if you do. Entertain me, miko." His fingers locked in her hair, tugging softly, insistently. She took in a deep breath, unsure as to what to sing, but she remembered a song she had heard a long time ago. It had been so strange and compelling that she had memorized the words. She began softly.

"You are here, alone again,

In your sweet insanity

All too calm, you hide yourself

From reality

Do you call it solitude?

Do you call it liberty?

When all the world

turns away to leave you lonely?

All the fields are filled with desires,

All voices crying for freedom,

But all in vain they will fade away

There's only you

To answer you

Forever…

In blinded mind you are singing

A glorious hallelujah,

The distant flutter of angels

They're all too far,

Too far to reach for you

I am here alone again,

In my sweet serenity

Hoping you will ever find me in any place

I will call it solitude

When all my songs fade in vain

Fly my voice, into eternity…

Naraku had closed his eyes, drinking in her voice and words. The words resonated in his mind and soul, and slightly he felt himself twinge. The word lonliness chased itself around and around in his head. He sighed, and as her fingers fluttered over his face he snatched her wrists. "The boy goes free." His voice was laced with a kind of venom she hadn't heard before. Her eyes widened as his claws traced over the pulse in her wrists and his blood red gaze sharpened and heated. "But now, a new game begins."

"A game?" her eyes widened and she blanched, but he only smirked. Suddenly, as he moved in a blur of speed and strength, she yelped, lashing out and snatching fistfuls of his soft hair.

He had her pinned beneath him, his hands on her shoulders and claws dug into the wood beneath her. She was breathing quickly, in fear and in shock. This man had some serious bipolar issues. He leaned down to place an almost tender kiss on her neck, biting with a small growl. "Yes. You should have run when you had the chance." He leaned back, letting her go, pleased when she didn't move, but merely stared up at him. "Now, I will chase you, and I will make you want me. You will stay of your own will, and even if you leave, you will return."

She gave him a look that clearly said 'yeah fricken right', but that was replaced by the 'oh shit' expression as she felt cold fingers running down her side, then slipping into the parting of her kimono. His cold fingers touched her bare thigh and she shivered. He leaned down, his lips very close to hers, but not touching. Naraku smiled, a smile that would send shivers down any woman's spine, as she went completely still beneath him. His lids were lowered in a burning gaze, his lips turned up in a grin as his large, calloused hand started to knead the flesh of her outer thigh. Her breath hitched, and his grin widened, showing off a set of predatory white teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face from him as he started a low chuckle.

"You _will_ want me." He stood and walked away, opening the shoji screen that led outside. Kagome wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment that washed through her as she scrambled up and out, hearing his laughter chasing her.

But kamis why did they make a villain as sexy as him?

A/N: ... I want to do a Thrax/O.C. pairing now, thanks to xovers of him and disney girls... The song is The World, by Yuki Kajiura. This chappie was dedicated to a certain someone who accused Naraku of going "soft"...

Naraku:: Calm evil gaze "..." smirk "Really..." Chains, tentacles and other good stuff suddenly appear.

Me: O.o "Unless you're sure youre goingto enjoy what he has in mind I suggest you run. Now."


	5. Notice!

Allright, I am very sad to inform you...

This story has been TEMPORARILY dropped.

TEMPORARILY!

I am too caught up in a Thrax fanfic (Flames and Agony) that I am not only writing like a madwoman, I am going back and revising and adding and deleting and the whatnots and whosits.

So I really am sorry, but I WILL pick this up again. I promise!


	6. The Raven Swoops

A/N: ALRIGHT! IIIIIIM BAAAAAACK! Where have I been you ask?

….Failing miserably is where….

Anyways, on with the story!

:Naraku: "About damn time wench."

:Me: Shut it Naraku or I'll reveal just how much of a sap you really are.

The Raven Swoops

Naraku paced the length of his room, hair whipping out as he spun on his heel. Strategies and plots and every possible outcome to each scenario ran about in his mind. Chains and whips? No, she'd fight. Asking outright? She'd laugh, or look at him like he was mad, or scream and run… Subtle hinting? Too childish. Woo her… how? Eat dinner with her, take her to the gardens again… yes, it was forming now. The best times, the best places and moves all fell in place. His demons screamed at him but he was too preoccupied to care. It was why he enjoyed Kagome's company so much. She distracted him. Yes she was an enemy and she had tried to kill him on many times, but what the fuck did it matter to him? His own reincarnations tried to kill him for fucks sake. He was such a cruel and disgusting bastard he was technically trying to kill himself.

…Well wooing an honorable, beautiful and kind Miko won't be too hard now will it?

But he was cunning, and he was handsome. He knew what he had to do, and he had the confidence to do it. He snapped his fingers, summoning Kagura. "Go to Kagome, dress her in the finest Kimono you can, but not something too complicated. I want… her to be comfortable." Kagura's suspicious glare was not lost on him as she exited. He had stopped himself from saying he wanted _ease of access._ He knew that the demoness and miko spoke and were on friendly terms, showing just how forgiving she was. He hoped to use that same kind heartedness to his own advantage.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Kagura helped Kagome into a warm kimono of purple and gold silk. Black and gold flowers twined up Kagome's legs and one shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror as Kagura tamed her bangs into a straight, more elegant line. She pulled half of her hair into a semi-bun, the rest of her hair falling straight. The blue onyx tresses fell in waves down her back, reaching her waist now. She very lightly powdered her face and applied red coloring on her lips at Kagura's behest.

"Why am I getting so dressed up?" Kagome looked at a slightly irritated Kagura who was fumbling with a golden hair ornament designed to cover her bun, little beads dangling from the ornament. She felt very self conscious in all this finery, and she hardly ever wore makeup.

"He wants to be entertained by something beautiful, plain and simple. Crazy bastard, I think he's completely lost. Hurry up, you'll be late. No point in angering him. Come." Kagura quickly led Kagome into the small dining hall. The table was the traditional low table with small mats for seats. Great, her legs were so gonna go numb.

She saw that Naraku was already sitting, sipping at a shallow cup of sake. She was watching him, he was dressed as neatly as always, and he seemed much more calm than before. He tipped his head back as he drank the last drops of sake, and Kagome found herself watching the way his throat worked. She had never really noticed how fair and smooth his skin was. Now, she wasn't getting sappy over him, mind you. She was just noticing. Now, her heart only started doing flip flops when his eyes opened suddenly, gleaming red with silver pupils. They stared at her from over his cup, gleaming with some sort of intent. He lowered the cup, his face slowly following. His down turned face caused his eyes to peer at her from under short but thick eyelashes, his smile utterly…

Demonic.

She shivered and looked away quickly, ignoring his soft chuckle. Kagura helped arrange her kimonos so she could sit down, since Kagome had asked her for the favor. Naraku watched with interest. "Do you not wear kimonos often?" Kagura made her exit quickly.

"Ah… well I wear them once in a while, but not ones that are so… extravagant." Naraku was about to ask another question, but he was interrupted by a servant who whispered in his ear. Naraku nodded and excused himself, and Kagome watched in confusion and curiosity. She was surprised when another door opened and Naraku held a traditional plate as he kneeled. He approached and placed the box, chopsticks and hot tea before his blushing guest. _Oh my god he's doing the kaiseki! _It was a formal dinner usually done right at noon at the year's first tea ceremony, and it was supposed to honor the main guest and be a celebration. But why…

He sat again as the servants brought out the rest of the food. "Then what do you wear?"

Kagome blinked, distracted. "Oh! Ah, we wear dresses, or uniforms."

"Explain them." He ate as he watched her, and she politely asked a maid to bring her backpack. He scooted closer to the table to see her rummage through the bag. She pulled out a magazine, and he made a face at it.

"This has pictures of the kind of dresses we wear. Here, this is what I wore to my winter formal, a dance my school holds at the end of the calendar year." She pointed at a sleeveless lavender dress with an a-line top and slightly poofed skirt, and she also showed him the shoes. "These are popular in my home."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "It looks… indecent. Your parents allow you to wear this?" Kagome huffed.

"I forgot, you don't know. You already know of the well, but not where it goes. I live five hundred years in the future, in a shrine built around the well." At this his ears perked, and his attention seemed caught.

"A girl from the future, hm? So my enemy wasn't just some strange mortal girl, but a woman with sway over time. It seems I had a more worthy opponent than I had thought." She looked away, her expression falling as she was reminded hat she was indeed his enemy. Whenever she was talking to him she would forget, lost in his attentiveness. She couldn't help but wonder why someone so evil could have this kind of side to him, or why someone who only wanted to love had become so evil…

Surprised, she jolted up, remembering the jewels and the way they had vibrated. Was the key to defeating Naraku much more simple than she had thought?

Naraku watched her carefully as he drank, barely touching the food. They had six courses to go through, but he doubted he'd sit through the entire thing. She seemed… confused, and surprised. He himself was feeling similar. He settled his cup on the table and leaned back, eyes never leaving her thoughtful face. She fidgeted with the kimono, squirming. He grinned, and she caught the look and made a face. "I could help you remove those Kimonos if you wish." His voice was confidant and smug.

Kagome blushed and covered her mouth. "N-no way! I can do it myself just fine!" His eyes narrowed and she gulped, but distracted herself from his still grinning lips by drinking from her cup. She had to force herself not to cough when she realized it was a stronger version of the usual sake. She caught a faint chuckle, but when she looked he was calmly eating. More for show than anything, she was sure. Frowning she drank again from the cup, determined not to be seen as a kid in front of her enemy. So what if he had fifty or a hundred years on her?

Old man. She let one of the servants pour her more, eating and drinking as carefully but quickly as possible. She was fairly neat about it, but she didn't want to prolong this any more than she had to. She wanted out. Now. His voice was a deep timbre, mocking gently. "You should slow down, miko. Your face is already flushed."

This only caused her to flush even more, and in her haste she dropped her cup. It cracked in half and she gasped. Naraku's head lifted slightly, trying to see the broken piece. She reached to pick it up, but her fingers trembled and she was cut. "Ouch!" She looked at the rather deep cut, watching the blood start to flow. "Oh no, the kimono!" She was reaching for anything to stop the blood from staining the expensive robes, but she was stopped by a large, strong hand grasping her wrist.

"Stay still." Kagome froze, cold blasts shooting down her spine as his chest met her back, his arms over hers and lips near her ear. She turned to watch him, but closed her eyes when that brought his face to near, made his scarlet gaze too intense. She peeked through one eye as se felt him pull tighter to her, bringing her hand close. She gasped when he put her finger to his lips, licking forcefully.

"N-! Ah! No!" She yanked her hand as hard as she could but he just nipped her finger roughly, making her give a small sound of pain. He sucked her finger into his mouth, his tongue soothing the bite he'd given her. She squirmed, struggling, but his other hand just tightened around her waist and he dragged his teeth against her flesh. A small warning. Her eyes flicked to where the maids had been, only to find that they were scurrying away, closing the doors behind them. _There goes my help._ "Naraku! Let me go!" She summoned her reiki, ready to zap his ass to hell and back, but she suddenly felt his youki surround and suffocate her, and his teeth was on her neck. She cried out when his teeth drew blood, and she struggled with as much strength as she could summon under his oppressive power.

Naraku bit her ear, his scent enveloping her like his miasma. "Be still miko, or you will make me hurt you." She shivered and froze, and he almost chuckled. One hand wrapped around her throat, the other trapped her wrists as he sighed into her hair. She smelled of sakura and spring, like a ray of light in winter. Her blood even tasted like sunlight, so bright and pure it burned his tongue, and her skin made his lips tingle and crackle with electricity. Her reiki tried to zap him wherever he touched her, despite his own youki bearing down on her, but the sensation was…

Exhilarating.

The hand on her throat moved down to the hem of her kimono, and he easily slid a hand inside, opening it. She jerked and struggled harder. "Let me go, Naraku!"

He tightened his grip, bruising her. "Why should I? You cannot fight me, not like this. Besides, it doesn't really seem like you want to." She made a small noise of denial, but his hand was already kneading her belly and she jerked. His deep breath was slow and growly, predatory. "I can smell it, you're already blossoming for me." His tongue stroked her neck, teeth nipping and leaving marks. "You're already dripping aren't you? Little wench." He made a low sound in his throat when she thrashed, her reiki burning under her skin. He grunted and slipped in two fingers, and like he said she was already soaking, allowing him entry.

Kagome screamed, feeling herself stretch, and it was painful. She cried, sobbing, but fire burned in her. "It doesn't matter how my body betrays me." Naraku paused his torment as he leaned close to listen. "I don't care what you do to my body, but my heart and soul won't be dirtied up with your evil, Naraku!" She sobbed again when he only chuckled.

"Aren't mikos supposed to be virgins? I wonder if you'll lose your powers tonight?" He sneered. "The body is a temple for those powers right?" His fingers moved, forcing her hips to move with them. "What happens when the temple is sullied?"

"My soul will be the temple." He laughed, but somewhere in him he was irked, annoyed. He wanted now to take that pure soul and tear it to shreds, and seal her heart away behind doors only he could open. He inserted a third finger, hearing her scream in pain. But her body still trembled and her flower still dripped with honey. He almost snarled as he used his arm to send the table contents flying and he shoved her onto the table, ripping away the kimono and flipping her onto her back.

"Then you wont mind if I play with your body, will you?" His words were sinister and his voice menacing. He placed her legs over his shoulder and all but tackled her core, immediately sucking hard on her. She cried out again, this time in forced pleasure, her fingers digging into his raven locks and tugging hard. He ignored her as he flicked her delicate nub. Her back arched and he reached to pinch a sensitive nipple, rolling it as he focused his lips on her clit. She cried out again, thighs squeezing his head as she bit her knuckle. He grinned and speared his tongue deep, kissing her deeply there and pushing her into her first climax. He pulled back, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, licking his lips. Naraku watched as she curled up into a tight ball, hands on either side of her head as she wept. He could only see the ivory skin and smooth curves. She had been so soft, so hot against him. Her skin burned and zapped wherever he touched, and her taste, it was sweeter than anything he'd ever had.

He wanted more, his body raged, his mind roared. His blood was pounding and his hands were already reaching out. But she flinched, and suddenly he was back. He'd never lost himself that way, nothing had made him feel so… alive? Invigorated? He no longer really cared, he just wanted to taste her more and more. He ran his hands up her legs, pressing harder when she drew away from him. He lifted her and felt her shivering, curled up against him as she was. He lifted her robes and wrapped her in them, walking towards his room. She kicked suddenly, and he lost his grip on her. She fell, landing hard on her arm and crying out before trying to scramble away. He grabbed her arm, her small scream startling him into releasing quickly. He quickly grabbed her other arm and dragged her back.

"Stupid woman!" He yanked the robe away and lifted her injured arm, inspecting it. It was already bruising. This time he wrapped her in the robe tightly, ignoring her pleas and cries. He used his foot to open and close his door, laying her on his mat and again inspecting her arm. It was already darkly bruised and mottled with yellow. "Do you enjoy pain, woman?" He pinned her hands above her head, kissing the bruises on her arm.

She froze, shivering. He was being so forceful, but his lips on her arm… they were so gentle. So sweet. Eventually she relaxed, sobbing as she stared at the ceiling. Naraku's eyes remained on her face as his lips traced the bruises, and they narrowed, an unfamiliar feeling rising. Frowning he lifted himself over her, seeing her flinch and watch him with fear. He only stared for a small while before he gently, carefully lowered himself onto her, blanketing her shivering body with his own. She shivered more for a while, until suddenly she didn't move at all. He looked at her, and her eyes were closed.

Watching her carefully, he moved to his side and pulled her up into him, curling around her. His brows were furrowed and mouth turned down in a scowl. He had intended to slowly lure her into his bed, make her beg to be touched, not scare the shit out of her. He sighed, closing his eyes and shuddering with a soft moan. Wherever his skin touched hers, little zaps and tingling sensations still raged.


End file.
